A Letter To You My Lover
by Eric'sWoman
Summary: Eric writes a letter to you. He wants you to know how special you are to him, always.


A Letter To My Lover

Synopsis: A letter written from Eric To You, his Lover

My Precious Lover,

I want you to know I have been watching you. I am so touched by your loyalty, tenacity, and love. In all my 1023 years, I never thought I would ever find a woman I could care about, much less love or care about me. Love is an emotion I had smothered and forgotten. Since I became a vampire, I had given up on any relationship.

In these past weeks have watched you defend me to some very cruel people. To this, I say I love you. You will not go unnoticed. Together we will come through this together. You are my special woman, my lover, my strength.

You have enriched my life and awakened my desire for a real relationship. If it were possible, I would take you with me to my homeland where we would live in beauty, love, and pleasure. If my existence were to end today, I would have no regrets. I have felt such passion from you that no man has ever felt.

In my whole existence, I have been with many women. Searching for someone to accept me and be by my side. Though I thought I was satisfied, I always came away feeling empty. I was an incomplete man. I was always looking for that one human to awaken my lost humanity.

After hundreds of years I stopped looking, knowing I was to be alone until I was no more. I accepted the fact I had life but I was a vampire. I refused to think of my unhappiness so I became cold, calculating, and living just for a moment's pleasure. If I were to admit my weakness for companionship, I would not be here with you today.

There was once a woman who held my heart and soul in her hands. A woman who was the epitome of beauty and love. Today she is known as a Goddess. She was my goddess but not as you know her. Today she is viewed as a myth. Once she was as real as the beat of your heart. She taught me love, compassion, and when we were together, we were one heart beating.

Freya. My beautiful lover Freya.

We spent many hours entwining our souls together. The world stopped existing when I was with her. Ecstasy is the only way to explain her. Our love surpassed any emotion that has ever existed.

She was beautiful beyond any words. She had luxurious blond hair the color of corn silk. It was as soft as fur. Long beautiful curls that reached to the round, firm mounds of her ass.

Her skin was as white as alabaster, but it was her eyes that could mesmerize me. The eyes I have longed to look into again, to lose myself, to feel a man again worthy of such love.

If electricity had a color, it would be her eyes. They were such a beautiful sky blue that glowed. I could see my soul in her eyes. I could see my heart beat in her eyes. I could see myself with her forever.

Her smell was intoxicating, sensual. She smelled of hyacinths and gardenias.

Her smile was sunshine that would melt my heart. Oh how I loved her.

We had a special place that was just ours. A place where we could go to just be together. There was a small meadow in the woods next to a mountain stream that had warm, clear water. The water was clear from melted snow that came off the mountains. The sun that shone on the rocks would warm the water. We would always get into the stream and bath each other.

I loved the way she would slowly, and meticulously, wash every inch of my body. Her touch would send me into a trance. She loved to wash my hair. I would just sit and let her do whatever she wanted. She would slowly rub her hands over my back making her way to my ass. As she slowly made her way around my body, she would hold my shoulders. She always told me I had shoulders of a warrior, of a man who could defend the world. All I wanted right then was to defend our time together. I dared anyone to ever enter our sanctuary.

As she made her way down my chest, she would kiss my neck slowly. I could feel myself getting aroused at her touch. She could feel my hardness against her stomach. She would smile at me, but keep slowly making her way down my chest.

She would stop at my nipples and tease each one slowly with her tongue.

My heart was beating so fast. I felt as when I am in battle. The adrenalin pumping through my body was making it hard not to take her then, but I did not. I waited on her motions.

I held onto her tight. The feel of her naked, wet, body against mine was agony wanting her. My hardness was pressed between us as she put her arms around my neck.

"I love you, my beautiful Viking warrior."

That was more than I could take.

I kissed her and held her tight. Lips so soft and sweet.

She knew I was ready. She reached down and grasped my hardness. It made me gasp at the touch of her hand. She was slowly stroking me up and down, making me insane.

I slid my hands down to her waist, so small my big hands could touch fingertips. I slowly picked her up and carried her to the shore. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked to a blanket we had lain out in the meadow.

"Oh Eric…my lover….my life. Make love to me. Take me into our world of ecstasy. I am yours."

I knelt down slowly, our lips never losing touch as I laid her back on the blanket. She released her grip on me with her legs, laying unmoving waiting on me to take her.

I slowly moved my lips to her neck. Skin so sweet. I kissed her slowly down to her beautiful breast, so round and firm. I took her nipples in my mouth as my hand slid slowly down the outside of her leg. I sucked on her nipples as they stood up as if calling me to taste them. Her moans were starting to escape her mouth. I could feel the rhythm of her heart increase. Her breathing was getting faster.

I slowly moved my mouth to her stomach, giving her slow licks and kisses as I moved down to her mound of heaven. I slowly moved my hand to the inside of her leg and she opened them inviting me in.

I slid my hand up to her mound and my thumb found her tiny nub that was vibrating by now. I slid one finger into her. So warm and wet. I slid another finger in. She arched her hips up to invite me in. Her head leaned back as another moan escaped her lips.

She reached down and put her hand over mine as I started moving my fingers in and out. Her wetness was so warm. I curled my fingers slightly as I slid them in and out, finding the small spot that would send her over the edge.

She reached down and put her hand on top of mine. I loved the way she would join me in pleasuring her. I watched as our fingers moved in and out of her pink , silky, hot, wet folds. My breathing was so hard and fast watching her pleasure herself with her fingers on mine sliding in and out deeper and deeper with each thrust.

She slid her fingers in on top of mine as I stroked the small orgasmic spot inside her inner core. I could feel her hips arch up off the blanket as we both had our fingers inside. I felt her press my fingers in as far as they would go and she let lose with her first orgasmic yell.

Eric! Eric!….I need you so much ….I want to taste you my love…..it was almost more than I could stand not to slide my aching hard cock inside her.

I gently removed my fingers with hers…not letting her up yet. I had to taste her first. I wanted to taste the juices from the most exotic woman I ever knew.

I quickly moved between her legs. She knew what I wanted….and I knew what she still wanted. I went straight to her dripping opening where her juices were flowing.

I quickly licked up the juice that had escaped….she let out a loud gasp. I went back down and took her nub in my mouth, gently sucking and circling it with my tongue. I took her legs and put them over my shoulders so I could hold her down.

She started arching her hips up to my face, reaching up to put both her hands in my hair. She was pulling my head down into her harder as she was pulsating her hips up and down. Her legs held onto neck as if she never wanted me to stop…..and I did not.

As my tongue was working on her little electric button, I slipped two of my fingers back into her. She let out a moan which came deep from her chest…I was pleasuring my woman….my lover…my life. She came again and I tasted her juices as it ran over my fingers and out her heavenly opening.

She was the sweetest woman I had ever tasted. It was a drug for me. I could never get enough of tasting her orgasms.

As I finished cleaning her delicious opening with my tongue, she pulled my head up to her face kissing me passionately. She started licking my lips that had just tasted her cum. I loved that about her. Whatever pleasured me pleasured her.

"Oh my love, I want to feel your graciousness inside me….please Eric"

"Oh my love….yes. I am always ready to please you in whichever way you want. How do you want me to pleasure you?"

"Lay on your back so I may see your beautiful face."

I rolled over and lay down. She started kissing my chest, slowly nipping at my nipples. She took her free hand to stroke my hard, rigid cock. I wanted her so much. I wanted to feel her hot, wet, pussy as I entered her heaven.

She stared me and leaned down to kiss me again. As our lips were locked together. I took her by her waist and held her over my throbbing cock. I wanted to enter her slowly….to savor the feel of her heavenly walls enveloping me.

As I slowly brought her down onto me…as the head of my cock came into contact with her pussy….she yelled…."Oh God Eric….yes my love…fill me with your graciousness!!!!"

I was out of my mind with pleasure. I wanted to just to stay in this moment, never to stop. The heat inside of her was so electrifying. I felt as if lightening had struck me.

A deep moan left her beautiful lips as I slowly raised and lowered her to gently have myself inside her completely. I was alive, breathing, on this earth, but inside her, I am in heaven.  
"Freya, lover, open your eyes, look at me."

With our eyes locked, I slowly started thrusting into her. It was so hard not to just lose my concentration. She had that power over me…..losing myself inside her.

She started grinding herself harder against me. I could no longer take it. I started thrusting harder, deeper, ripples of pleasure started making it hard for her to hold my gaze.

She tilted her head back. I felt her long hair on my legs. Then her body started shaking and I could tell as I was thrusting deeper and deeper into her core she was climaxing again.

Oh, the feeling of her hot juices running down my cock…the tightening of her inner muscles as she let out a scream of pleasure.

I quickly, never losing contact, turned her over and put myself on top.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I was thrusting deeper and harder. I could not contain myself any longer. My body was wracked with spasms of pleasure as I exploded inside of her! Wave after wave of unbearable ecstasy shook my body as I felt her thrust her pelvis against me to accept every ounce of my juices.

The crashing waves of our release did not let up, they only intensified. She owned my body, my soul, my heart.

We were both gasping for air as our hearts were racing from our beautiful exchange of love. I slowly removed myself from inside of her and lay down beside her.

"I love you," I told her. "My world could not exist without you. You give me life and I will never leave you."

"Oh Eric, my love, my Viking. No matter where our lives go I will always love you."

"What do you mean? We will always be together, what could ever come between us?"

Freya wanted to tell you a short story about her love for Eric. This is written from her point of view.

That last night Eric and I had were the most beautiful moments we ever spent together. Had he of known what was to happen, he would have never let go of me.

That night I have carried with me forever. A night that has given me so much happiness knowing I have been loved by the most beautiful, caring, strong, and brave Viking any woman has ever known.

His body is magnificent to behold. Every muscle defined. Years of being a Viking had made him an Adonis. I would lose my breath, as I would behold his 6'4" of lean, large, rippling muscles. My favorite part of his body is his ass. It was wonderful….. firm….. beautifully rounded. His shoulders, wide, strong, made to conquer.

I would always laugh at him when he would get embarrassed when I would tell him how beautiful he was.

I remember his kisses. Lips that can send you out of your mind. He would slowly lean in to me as our eyes were locked on each other. Oh his eyes. His eyes have kept me smiling.

Such beautiful, strong, electric blue eyes. I melted every time he looked at me. I was completely overcome with the love and power between us.

I was so glad it was nighttime the last night we spent together. I remember it so clearly.

After we had bathed each other, he lifted me and carried me to the blanket we had laid out.

As he leaned in to kiss me, the tears escaped my eyes. Oh how I hated knowing I would be leaving him. I loved him so much. How could I ever let him go?

How can a heart be so happy and break at the same time. I could not let him know what was going to happen.

His lips touched mine and I could feel he was as hungry for me as I was for him. It was the kind of kiss we only dream about. A kiss that a thousand words could never describe.

To be in his arms is like being wrapped in the strongest love ever known. I would just melt when he took me into his arms. Strong, powerful arms of a Viking Warrior. My Warrior. I would lose myself.

My body automatically responded to his touch. His mouth, lips, and hands were moving in perfect harmony. He stopped for a moment, "Lover, look at me," he said, "I want to look into your eyes as I make passionate love to the most beautiful I have ever known."

He wanted me as much as I wanted him. Everywhere his lips and hands touched me , sent me above the stars. I shuddered at the sensations in my body at his touch.

"Are you ok lover," he asked, "Oh yes Eric my love, take me, devour me, make me yours." You would never think this massive, Viking warrior, could be so gentle. I could feel every muscle in his body tense from our passion.

I placed my hand on his larger than life gracious plenty. How could my body accept this? He heard me gasp, not from fear, but from how much I wanted him inside me. Just as he could read my thoughts he said, "I can help prepare you lover."

My body was in sensory overload. He was putting so many sensations through me at once. His eyes had me mesmerized. His hands felt like electric impulses. He is taking me into an alternate universe…."Oh Eric, I moaned."

My breast were dancing I was panting with want so hard. He laid me gently on my back, our lips never losing touch. I felt his hot breath as he kissed me behind my ear, down my neck.

He had his hands on my shoulders as his mouth made it's way to my heaving breast. My nipples were hard, hungry for his touch.

His hot mouth took my nipple into his mouth as his hand caressed my other one. His tongue made circles around my nipple lightly nipping them with his teeth. As he moved from one to the other his hand was moving up and down the inside of my legs. His kisses moved down to my stomach making me shiver and gasp. Oh such ecstasy being here with him.

He stopped and looked at me smiling that crocked mischievous smile. "Lover, do you feel adventurous tonight?"  
"Eric, my body is yours." I knew he would never hurt me. He loved to surprise me, and this night he sure did. He reached under the blanket and pulled out soft belt of leather. He helped me to sit up and he gently tied the leather around my eyes so I couldn't see what he was going to do. My body was shaking with desire for him.

"Lie down lover and just focus on my touch," he told me. I could feel him as his hands moved down my legs. I opened my legs inviting him in. I felt him ease down and kiss the inside of my legs. My muscles jerking, every nerve on edge at his touch.

He put both my knees on his shoulders as his arms came around to my stomach. "Freya my love," "yes Eric," I love you, trust me."

His kisses fell upon my hot mound, wet with hunger for him. His tongue separated my folds as he licked from the bottom up to my nub making my hips jerk involuntarily up to greet him. He sucked on my nub and teasing it by flicking it. He alternated sucking, licking, putting me into a sensory overload again.

I felt him slip a finger into me. I moaned and arched my back to come up to him closer. He started moving in and out bringing me closer to my first orgasm. He pushed in a second finger, another spasm hit me. I wanted this feeling never to stop.

I put my hands up on my knees. He must have seen me do this because I heard a moan come from him. I slowly let my hands slid down the inside of my inner legs, Even my own touch was exciting me because I was going on touch. To watch is one thing, but feeling by touch is extraordinary.

I slid my hands down to where his head met me. I put my hands on the sides of his head, entwining my fingers in his hair, feeling his head move as he pleasured me. I let my hands slide to the sides of his face, another moan escaped his mouth vibrating me. His fingers inside me moving in and out at a faster pace. I'm trying not to cum too quick because this just feels so damn good.

This was the most erotic feeling he had ever pleasured me with. I put my fingers on the side of his mouth feeling his lips on me. I felt his lips as they sucked on my nub. I felt his tongue as it dipped down to take in my juices. His fingers were moving faster and deeper now. I laid my fingers on each side of my opening. My fingers were now between his lips and my folds.

I felt a growl deep in his chest vibrate him between my legs as I used my fingers to pull my folds wider so he could suck my nub harder and put his fingers deeper. I couldn't ever think anything could feel so good. He curled his fingers slightly inside me so he could rub the spot inside that would send me over the top. I pulled myself wider…"Oh Eric……Oh my god……oh ….oh…….OH!" My orgasm made my body arch up into his face I put my hands into his hair pulling me harder into his mouth.

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue licking and sucking up my juices as they flowed out. Inside my mind I was exploding, flying thru the trees, seeing us both on the soft ground. Stay in this moment my mind said, remember this forever.

He let me go as I pulled his face up to mine kissing him deeply. Tasting my juices on his lips. "Oh my lover ," he said as he pulled off the blindfold from my eyes, "you have taken me into a place I never want to leave. I love you, I love you."

"Eric, I want you inside me. Fill me with your juices. Take me and claim me, I am yours for always."

How can I do this? How can I pretend our life together is not going to change forever? Oh how I love him. I need him. He makes my heart beat. His love is the kind that clutches your heart and makes you feel so alive. I feel as if I were born to only be in his arms. Safe, loved….I wished forever.

His touch is like a fire that sucks the oxygen out of me. I can remember his touch, his embrace, and I still feel the flame of love and desire burn inside me.

How will I ever explain to him that I will never be able to be in his arms again? I will never be able to take in his exotic smell. I will never feel his gracious plenty inside of me.

I cannot tell him. I cannot ruin our last night together.

I clung to him desperately, every fingertip dug into his muscular body. Desire was raging through me. He can feel my desire for him. My love for him at this moment is burning; my soul is aching for him.

I need him so much. I love him so much. Can I do this? This pain in my heart is consuming me. My very existence depended on upon him. He owns my body….my soul…..with such power that will never be matched. Can he hear my heart screaming out in pain?

I needed his release in me more than I wanted mine. I received strength from him.

Eric is magnificent. A walking god could not match what was before me.

"Are you ok lover?" he asked me. Oh his voice makes me weak. His voice can melt a glacier. His eyes when he looks at me, so hypnotic. To be in his presence is to lose yourself, to go to a place you never want to leave. You become the only two people in the universe, lost in an embrace.  
　  
"Eric, I'm yours. I will always love and need you." He looked at me strangely because I think he could feel the sadness in my voice. I could not let my heart tell him the truth. I knew he was going to leave for battle in the morning. I would make this a night to remember. A night we will both carry in our hearts till we meet again.

I will lay down my life for him. I will be with him again. My lover, my life, I do this for you, my Eric.

Eric's point of view…

There was something in her voice. Something painful that I did not understand. Had I known it would be 1000 years before I found her again, I would have never left, never.

"Come my precious lover, let's take a walk. The night is so beautiful. The stars are out in abundance. They sparkle in your eyes. The moon is full, making your skin look like cream. The flowers are blooming in your beauty. "

I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. I turned her to face me and wrapped my arms around her. I inhaled her scent, intoxicating. Her head fit perfectly under my chin. We were born to be together. We fit together perfectly.

Her skin is so smooth; her hair has the feel of silk. To feel her arms around me makes me melt as snow when the sun shines upon it. Oh how I love her, how she completes me.

Looking at her in the moon light made me desire her again. I had to have her body next to mine. I wanted to feel her lips on mine. Thinking of her makes me smile.

"What are you smiling about" she asks as she looks up at me.

"Lover, you make me smile. I cannot get enough of you. Come, let us walk back. I want to feel your beautiful naked body next to mine again."

Freya was always willing to let me take her to erotic places during our lovemaking. She looked surprised at me when I pulled out the leather blindfold and asked her to trust me. Had I of known how it would have affected her, and me for that matter, I would have done it sooner.

Her juices are like honey, a life giving elixir. A gift from the gods.

When she pulled my face up to hers and kissed me so hard and deeply tasting her juices, she almost made me cum before ever entering her. So before her orgasmic spasms stopped, I thrust my throbbing cock into her. Immediately she had another orgasm enveloping my hardness with more hot juices. I felt her muscles squeezing me.

I plunged again into her harder and deeper. I fucked her with an animalistic desire. She wrapped her legs around my waist, opening herself wider. With each thrust our moans were getting louder. We were both lost in the moment. Nothing or anyone exist at this moment.

I felt her inner walls start to involuntarily pulsating. I knew she was about to climax again. So was I. With my last thrust into her, I was lost in the most amazing climax!

I could feel his hot juices shooting deep within me, Freya thought. I watched him throw his head back and let out a roar that bounced off the mountains with passion.

She sunk her nail into my back as her orgasm rocked her body. I could feel the muscles of her inner walls squeezing me for every drop. Oh I could live in her forever. I shuddered as I came with such a force I thought I would die.

As I lay on top of her as we both breath heavily, exhausted from our hours of love making I look into her eyes. I could see the joy on her face.

"You are an amazing woman Freya, you are perfect. I love you so."

"Oh Eric, my lover, it is you who makes me complete."

"Freya, my love," he asked me quitely.

"Yes Eric," I answered.

"I must leave for battle tomorrow. I will miss you with all my being," he said to me sadly.

"Eric, my Lover, my Viking God, I will be with you always. Just look into the Northern sky and you will see me watching over you. My love will never leave you." My heart was already missing him.

This is the moments orgasms were made for. Seeing complete satisfaction of your lovers face, feeling their heartbeat in sync with each other. When every orgasm is just fuel for another and another.

My life had been irrevocably changed by her love. It has been something I have carried with me for 1000 years. I looked for a love like that for centuries. I had given up, forever to be alone.

You have changed that for me. I see her in you. I see her love, her passion, her hunger for only me through your eyes. Through you I have regained the humanity I had long ago forgotten.

She had promised me she would come back to me, and she has. You are the epitome of her. You have love and trust in you for me. I will stay with you forever. For as long as you want me. I love you lover.

I give myself to you. I worship you because I see my Goddess Freya in you. We complete each other, and for that my love, I am yours. You will be with me until our lives no longer exist. When that happens we will live among the gods and goddesses together…….Forever.  
　  
　  
I give you my undying love.

Eric

　  
　  
　

THIS IS THE CHANT ERIC SAYS TO HIS GODDESS WHEN HE WORSHIPS HER

Freya's Chant

Queen of the warrior-women,

Frejya of the Black Swordhand,

Mistress of Magic, enchantments deep,

You who beckon to fallen heroes,

Harken to this your child.

I would weave strong magic for protection,

Deep magic to bind and chasten.

I lift up my sword to repel all attackers.

Beware, foul troublemakers ear.

Freyja, Queen of the Valkyries, stands at my side


End file.
